The Death of Harry Forshew
Police car takes Harry * Simon Eastwood: Welcome to GNN News Australia. Today's news is the execution of Harry Forshew. His last meals are raw eggs, Swiss cheese, snakes on a stick, Scooby snacks, poop and prunes but he refused it. And now Jenny Linder reports. * Jenny: Everyone Is so happy for Harry getting executed. * MrEmperorCJ (me): I can’t wait for Harry for get fried on the electric chair! * Jenny: There are people cheering for Harry’s execution. * Marina: Yes! He’s all set to die! * Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle are holding signs * Misty is holding a sign that says ”Scooby Doo, your death is avenged!” * Dick: Harry! Welcome to room 1! Room 1 has no bed, no toilet, no air conditioner and no sink! You’ll stay here until it’s time for execution! Goodbye Harry! * Dick walks away * 30 minutes later * Dick comes back * Dick: Harry, you have a visitor who wants to see you! * Steve: Harry, I talked to MrEmperorCJ’s girlfriend Karolina Dean that you killed everyone in Melbourne, killed all 5 members of the mystery inc. That’s it, you’re grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for life! * Harry: But Dad, I’m Sorry. Can you please let me out? I promise I won’t make any fake vhs openings, look up porn, kill people, and make sex... * Dad: Don’t even think about it! I also hope you suffer in jail and burn in Hell! Goodbye forever! * *walks away* * Harry: This is going to be torture! * Later * Dick: Harry! Come out! Execution Time! * Dick takes Harry with him, then shaves his hair off * Dick: Harry! Now follow Diaz to the execution room! * Diaz takes Harry * Diaz: Sit Down! * Harry sits down * Diaz: Any last words? * Harry: I don’t want to go to Hell! * Diaz: Too bad! You ask for it! * Diaz executes Harry, killing him good * Diaz: He’s dead! * Horns and cheering sounds; * Simon Eastwood: Harry is finally executed. He was executed for making fake vhs openings, looking up porn, making sex videos and killing people including Scooby Doo. Questions please. * Marina: Yes! What will happen to his body? * Simon Eastwood: His body will be cremated by Slippy V. And what's your name? * Marina: I’m Marina from Pokémon. * Simon Eastwood: Ok. Thank you Marina. * Marina flies away * Simon Eastwood: Another question please. * Me: How many fake vhs openings did he make? * Simon Eastwood: He made over 1975 fake openings. And who’s that behind you? * Karolina Dean: I’m Karolina Dean, MrEmperorCJ’s girlfriend. How many sex videos did he made? * Simon Eastwood: He made an enormous 2000 sex videos. * Karolina: Thanks. Bye. * Karolina flies away with me in her arms * Simon Eastwood: And that's it for GNN News Australia. It’s time to go. Bye. * at Harry’s funeral * B.I.H. Harry * Dora crying while me and Steve Dyke cheering * Marina: Hi guys. Thanks for watching the video. This is Marina saying, goodbye. Category:Harry gets Grounded Category:Series Finales